ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Birdbanes
amazing weapon, got this for my 75 monk and im surprised to see the numbers are averaging more then my distoryers! quite shocked, dunno how they work on greater colibri yet. ill give that a try next merit. but so far, im loving these! would like to see these parsed against destoryers on birds I recently parsed Destroyers vs Birdbanes on Greater Colbiri in a merit party. The numbers are probably a little off, since the all the other DDs left as I finished Destroyers and was about to parse Birdbanes (swapped MNK THF WAR for DRG DRG SAM). Consistantly had a COR giving acc/atk for both weapons. After the swap I didn't see the DRGs using angon much, so I don't think the numbers are too bad, anyway, here they are: Birdbanes 68.54 per hit 597 Asuran Destroyers 56.68 per hit 596.54 Asuran Sample size is a little over 1000 punches/37 Asurans for Destroyers and a little under 600/27 for Birdbanes (party broke). I'm not quite sure how to explain why Asuran damage is almost exactly the same. My accuracy went from about 89% to 91% when I swapped the Birdbanes, it couldn't have had that huge of an affect. Also, I only used Asuran once during Destroyer parsing when the bird's HP was too low to possibly take every hit (and not at all during Birdbanes). --Aldoris 08:41, March 18, 2010 (UTC) It's because weaponskill damage types are unmodified by any weapon type modifications (Joyeuse is a piercing sword but sword weaponskills are slashing despite that, for example). The +Acc vs Birds on Birdbanes might help more hits land, but they're still going to be bludgeon. --MiriOhki 23:53, June 07 2010 (MDT) Piercing in sync? Does anyone know if the piercing damage is still in effect in a level sync situation? --Jakk Frost 14:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) --only if the sync is 54 or greater, if the sync is under 54 then it would not be active -- Unsigned comment I've played around with this a little bit, comparing Birdbanes and Patas (Because they share the same damage bonus with Birdbanes, +14) while under the effect of level sync and can say fairly surely that they do retain their piercing damage while under level sync restrictions. I had my syncee from an East Ronfaures party stick around afterward. My targets were Mouse Bats and other random stuff that's not weak to piercing around the entrance to San d'Oria. With Birdbanes on bats, I dealt between 68 (Only one attack was below 80) and 95. With Patas on bats, I dealt between 50 and 75 damage. With Birdbanes and Patas on normal mobs, I was dealing damage similar to Patas on bats, topping off at 77. The sample size is small, but until I can do further testing, I'm wearing these in my level sync parties for sure. --Dragonspight 07:27, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Willing to bet the best way to test this would to fight, uh, SKELETONS? Piercing Vs Blunt on Skeletons is a 75% Damage difference (from 50% Piercing to 125% h2h)... it would be wildly noticable. - User:Karbuncle Actually I believe the best way to test this may be by using them on Holey Horror, since he only takes melee piercing damage. I've been trying to find someone to help me out with letting me sync under level 54 and try, but no luck yet. --Jakk Frost 23:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) http://www.supaito.com/public/bb.jpg They deal piercing damage while under the effect of level sync. In this case, I was synced to level 49. I didn't have a holder, so as a safety precaution, I engaged holey horror about 20 seconds into the cool down period, which gave me too little time to take a screenshot of my level. The damage on the first line was a critical hit. I also ensured that this monster would take no damage from from my Destroyers (which is did not, confirming the test). After my previous test, I was about 70% sure these still dealt piercing damage under level sync. Now I have no doubt whatsoever. --Dragonspight 23:51, July 5, 2010 (UTC) link title Question: Has anyone tested to see if the weapon retains its piercing dmg on birds while kicking with footwork active?--Gotterdammerung 08:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed that Footwork's activation deals blunt damage and only blunt damage, by comparing data on skeletons between birdbanes(hitting for ~20) and Footwork's kicks(80+). --Atrithk 20:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC)